western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fenric Entoris
Fenric Entoris is a player character in the Western Isles, an eladrin gloomstalker ranger. Physical Description Fenric has several looks, depending on what seasonal form he is currently in. He is currently in his autumn form. Regardless of form, he has a mess of side swept hair. Fenric's eyes are a hazel mix of green, silver, brown, and amber, changing the predominate color depending on which one he is currently inhabiting. In his Spring form his eyes are predominately green, he sports pale green skin and his hair is a mix of white, pale green and lilac. In his Winter form his eyes are predominately silver, he sports white skin and his hair is a mix of white, frosty blue and silver. In his Autumn form his eyes are predominately brown, he sports bronze-hued skin and his hair is a mix of brown, dark red and yellow. In his Summer form his eyes are almost entirely amber, containing only hints of the other colors. He sports light bronze-hued skin and his hair is a mix of bright red, orange, and yellow. Fenric has never inhabited this form inside the Last Chance, only having briefly displayed it during the expedition to the Tower of Azghulakarthad. Scars * Cracked skull along left side. * Broken jaw and several missing teeth. * Pierced left cheek from a tree branch. * Arrow wound in his chest. * Slash across his chest, from bottom-left to top-right. Shared Rumors Fenric has mentioned on a few travels that somewhere to the north lies a lake inhabited by a water demon that drowns people for sport. He has told even fewer of the treasure he seeks beneath the lake, and had expressly refused to tell Khyrim. Fenric at some point began joking about the dangers of finding a squirrel while on adventures. After being probed one night while his group was camping, Fenric revealed that is was a serious concern, and that he had heard of a human-squirrel hybrid, comparing it to that of a were-beast. He stated that this beast was highly dangerous and known for devouring folk’s flesh whilst they still lived. Despite this, he and the party continue to joke about the beast, occasionally to Fenric's displeasure. Notable Items * [[Deepwater Bow|'Deepwater Bow']].' Acquired during the raid on Castle Coldcrest. Fenric has only used the magical properties of the bow on one occasion to fight off saltwater crocodiles on the southern coast of Orientas. * [[Ring of Water Dwelling (Item)|'Ring of Water Dwelling]]. Given to Fenric after Khyrim's passing. Having used the ring once before when venturing to Skugga's Court and their first encounter with "Jerome", Fenric is glad to have it permanently in his possession, as he nearly drowned trying to get to Vox's vault to retrieve it initially. Fenric almost always has the bow and ring with, even when casually sitting in the taproom. Backstory Fenric has not been very open about revealing his backstory. Having been asked once by Moryn on the outing to explore Captensum, Fenric stated that he came from a group of Eladrin elves, but no longer feels any kinship towards them. He does not plan on returning to his former life anytime soon, having come to the isles to "prove them wrong". Relationships * Theodwin: Roommate at the Last Chance Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub